


Every LifeTime

by FxckReality



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is a beautiful boy who deserves nothing but the best, AshxEiji, BananaFish Au, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Loving Eiji, M/M, Nighttime Thoughts, One Shot, Pining Eiji, We need more AshEiji Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckReality/pseuds/FxckReality
Summary: In every lifetime, Eiji would choose to be with Ash forever.





	Every LifeTime

It was bright and alight in New York this night. The city that never seemed to sleep. Rows of cars illuminated by the headlights sped down the roads, giant skyscrapers covered in neon lights, blinked, every second their colors changing and the pavements were filled with people, stumbling and celebrating for surviving the week.

 

Eiji stood by the large window wall, observing the bustling New York streets with wide eyes. This life... was so different to him, a complete contrast from the peaceful and slow life back in his hometown of Izumo. His small palms laid against the glass, fingers stretched. His little button nose was slightly pressed against the surface as well while his breath ghosted over.

 

'Wow... even Tokyo doesn't look this alive.' Eiji thought, his face still looking stupefied at the fact that he was here! In America! In New York of all places! 

 

"I can't believe I'm here... I never imagined this in my wildest dreams." The Japanese boy whispered. He heard shuffling from behind him and he turned, eyes going soft as he stared at the slumbering figure, tangled in the dark blue blankets. Eiji giggled under his breath, watching Ash twist and turn in the bed, clearly disorientated. He stopped laughing when the blond seemed to shift and sit up. Eiji went quiet. He didn't want to wake Ash up. This was the one night he came back home early and he wanted Ash to get as much rest as possible. He walked slowly towards the shifty blond, making sure to keep his footsteps light and noiseless. Once he reached the edge of Ash's bed, he crouched down, knees against the floor. He laid his small hand on Ash's silky hair and gently rubbed his scalp in soothing manner. His smile widened, seeing Ash instantly relax against his touch and he continued to massage his head, running his fingers through the blond locks — it honestly deserved to be in a L'Oréal ad.

 

"Hmm..." Ash softly hummed, his beautiful eyes still remaining closed even with Eiji's soft ministrations. The ebony-haired boy smiled softly, admiring Ash's face. He looked... younger. More innocent. Like a seventeen year old boy. He looked like... Aslan. Not Ash — New York's most notorious gang leader. His face was devoid of worry and stress and Eiji preferred that. His eyes shifted from Ash's face to his bandaged arm and he winced softly, his expression morphing to one of guilt.

It was partly because of him that Ash was in this position. Always protecting him from the dangers of his world, from fights to gunshots... no matter what, Ash was always there to save him in a heartbeat.

 

And it made Eiji hate himself. He hated seeing Ash get hurt constantly on his behalf. He hated feeling and being so useless beside Ash. He hated always needing to be protected and he wished he could do the same for Ash.

 

His thoughts were broken by Ash's movements. His head shifted against the pillow, towards Eiji's touch. A small, content smile was on his face. His small smile erased the worry and guilt on Eiji's face, replacing it with a gentle look.

 

'More than anything... I can't believe I'm here with Ash. That I got to meet him and be friends with him.' He mused, his fingers playing with a particularly long golden lock. He turned back to window, seeing the crescent moon, high in the starry night sky.

 

"It's getting late." Eiji whispered to himself. He got up from his crouched position, his knees slightly aching. He took one last look at Ash and slid up the covers over Ash's body.

 

'It doesn't matter what ever pain I have to go through to be by Ash's side. I don't care about facing death over and over again. I don't care if I get kidnapped or beaten or broken time and time again. I'll go through it, in every lifetime, if it meant I could be by Ash's side forever.'

 

Eiji smiled one last time and walked over to his bed, sliding under the covers and letting sleep take over.


End file.
